How It Should've Gone
by MegaShipper
Summary: This is how Rose and Adrian's sex scene in Spirit Bound should've gone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy or anything affiliated with it.**

I sighed. "You're not supposed to be this wise. You're supposed to be shallow and unreasonable and…and…"

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "And?"

"Mmm…ridiculous."

"Ridiculous I can manage. And the others…but only on special occasions."

We were wrapped close together now, and I tilted my head to study him. The high cheekbones and artfully messy hair that made him so gorgeous. I remembered his mother's words, that regardless of what we wanted, he and I would eventually have to part ways. Maybe this was how my life was going to be. I'd always lose the men I loved.

I pulled him hard against me, kissing his mouth with a force that caught even him by surprise. If I had learned anything about life and love, it was that they were tenuous things that could end at any moment. Caution was essential-but not at the cost of wasting your life. I decided I wasn't going to waste it now.

My hands were already tugging at Adrian's shirt before that thought was fully formed. He didn't question it or hesitate in taking my clothes off in return. He might have moment of profoundness and understanding, but he was still…well, Adrian. Adrian lived his life in the now, doing the things he wanted without much second-guessing. And he had wanted me for a very long time.

He was also very good at this sort of thing, which was why my clothes came off faster than his. His lips were hot and eager against my throat, but he was careful to never once let his fangs brush my skin. I was a little less gentle, surprising myself when I dug my nails into the bare skin of his back. His lips moved lower, tracing the line of my collarbone while he deftly took off my bra one-handed.

I was a little astonished at my body's reaction as we both fought to get the other's jeans off first. I'd convinced myself that I'd never want sex again after Dimitri, but right now? Oh, I wanted it. Maybe it was some psychological reaction to Dimitri's rejection. Maybe it was an impulsive to live for the moment. Maybe it was love for Adrian. Or maybe it was just lust.

Whatever it was, it made me powerless beneath his hands and mouth, which seemed intent on exploring every part of me. The only time he paused was when all my clothes were finally off and I lay there naked with him. He was almost naked too, but I hadn't quite gotten to his boxers yet. (They were silk because, honestly, what else would Adrian wear?). He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes filled with intensity and desire-and a bit of wonder.

"What are you, Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear." I recognized a little of the poetic trance he sometimes fell into, the spells that made me wonder if he was catching a little of the spirit-induced madness.

"Touch me and find out," I said, drawing him to me.

He didn't hesitate again. The last of his clothes came off, and my whole body heated at the feel of his skin and the way his hands slid over me. My physical needs were rapidly trampling over any logic and reason. There was no thought, just us, and the fierce urgency bringing us together. I was all burning need and desire and sensation and _him._ Our hips danced closer and closer together, teasing each other as Adrian's hands and lips went all over my body, from head to toe, until finally, we connected, and pure bliss and ecstasy exploded through my entire body. I let out a scream as thrust after thrust sent waves of electricity through me. I realized that I was screaming his name, over and over again, and he was screaming mine. My body was on exploding, threatening to shatter into a million pieces, but it felt so amazing. Our bodies moved in perfect rhythm and I was close. So close…. With one final thrust I succumbed to him in a tidal wave of sensation. We both let out one last scream in unison, and he began to slow, until he was just lying there with me, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He cupped my face again and pulled me into a tender, loving kiss.

"I love you, Rose Hathaway."

"I love you too, Adrian Ivashkov." And I meant it. I really did love him. It had been a long time getting here, but somewhere along the way it had stopped being about moving on from Dimitri and I had genuinely fallen in love with him. "I'm yours," I muttered to him, staring deep into his brilliant green eyes. "Forever." With that, he laid himself down in the bed and I snuggled into his chest, his arms closing around me in a warm embrace. We fell asleep like that, him holding me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. And I knew that that was where I belonged, in his arms, in his loving embrace that made me feel loved and safe and warm. And that was where I would stay. Forever. And it was the best night's sleep I'd had in a very long time.


End file.
